1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a toroidal air-core transformer and, more particularly, it pertains to such a transformer having a pluality of separate adjacent segments of dielectric substrates having windings secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Solid state watthour meters of current design include a toroidal air-core transformer with precise construction. One of the more promising designs for providing a toroidal winding is an accordion-pleated flexible printed circuit. Some difficulties have been encountered in establishing low cost and manufacturing reliability of the folded circuit toroid. An associated problem has been printed circuit manufacturing tolerances. The maximum dimension of the printed circuit component for the high number of turns is very large. Maintenance of tolerances over these dimensions in volume has been creating problems with printed circuit manufacturing.
In addition, since each turn includes a fold, the number of folds places tight limits on the allowed variability of each fold.